Just Another Notch
by Roxxi-Dynamite
Summary: /On Hiatus\\ He's a Lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her. Randy Orton/Lita For now.
1. Another Notch

**Just Another Notch**

* * *

**This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. I'm open to ideas and suggestions from anyone. Enjoy and please R&R.**

**Mia xx**

* * *

**Title - Just Another Notch**

**Summary - He's a lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her. **

**Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc**

**Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes im a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless i state other wise. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a laptop and a TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Another Notch**

* * *

Caressing the soft tender flesh of the woman before him, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

He wished it was someone else beside him in his bed, her sweet smell, her warm smile, oh how he wished it was her he was about to be intimate with.

But it wasn't it was just another nameless and soon faceless girl.

He knew he probably shouldn't, but hey, she was ready and willing so why shouldn't he have a night of meaningless sex with the blonde stranger beside him.

Just because he didn't have feelings for her didn't mean he couldn't get laid - _did it?_

Letting the warm water fall over his body his mind thought back to earlier that morning....

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He'd just woken up and rolled over, feeling the warm body beside him he smiled and opened his eyes. _

_Seeing the sleeping blonde-haired woman beside him his smile faded. _

_He gently nudged her until she too was awake, then he told her bluntly, it was time for her to leave. _

_All the charm he'd used to bed her the previous night was gone and now he was cold leaving the blonde feeling somewhat dirty and used. _

_She quickly got out of bed and gathered her clothes hastily dressing as he hurried her out the door._

_As he opened the door, she turned to him with an awkward smile, thanking him for the previous evening. _

_He gave an obvious fake smile and stayed silent as she turned and walked down the corridor of the hotel. _

_He was about to close the door and go back inside when the door opposite him opened and out walked the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. _

_The woman that had plagued his mind recently. _

_His eyes wondering over her body._

_Dressed in a small pair of black pyjama shorts and red vest top, she bent down to pick up the morning paper. _

_Her long tanned legs exposed. _

_She was so radiant even though she was obviously just out of bed herself. _

_She looked perfect, not an ounce of make-up was needed, her natural beauty was far too special to be covered up with so called beauty enhancers._

_As she stood upright she looked down the hall at the blonde woman waiting for the elevator and then to him. _

_Their eyes meeting, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach. _

_She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Good night Randy?" She asked_

_All he could muster was a small smile and a nod._

_"See you for breakfast?" She questioned_

_"Yea, just gonna have a shower first, I'll see you down there." He replied still smiling._

_"Okay See ya...Stud!" She laughed returning to her room._

_"See ya Lita" he spoke, barely a whisper._

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed, hope to update soon. Please R&R**

* * *


	2. Mesmerised

**

* * *

**

Yes Chapter 2 is now up. Sorry its so short, im not very good with long stories and it is 4 am lol

**Please R&R**

**Mia xx**

* * *

**Title - Just Another Notch**

**Summary - He's a lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her. **

**Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc**

**Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes im a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless i state other wise. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a laptop and a TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mesmerised **

* * *

As the water swept over him, he kept thinking about her, the fiery redhead - _Lita._

She was amazing, not plastic and not a carbon copy of every other woman he'd met. She was strong, confident, determined and extremely beautiful.

A few months ago he'd been talking with Chris Jericho backstage at RAW when she'd first come to his attention.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He was deep in conversation with Jericho about their upcoming match when a flourish of red hair caught his eye. _

_He turned to see her at the coffee machine, dressed in a black halter neck top with red netted mesh, black cropped trousers and a pair of black leather boots. _

_With her red hair and dress style she stood apart from all the other Diva's, dressed in their 'barely there' clothing, leaving little to the imagination. _

"_Randy? Hello, you there?" The blonde Canadian asked with raised eyebrows_

_Following his gaze, he couldn't help but smile, he really was a 'Lady Killer'._

_Everyone talked about how the third generation superstar racked up a large number of notches on his bedpost and here he was looking for the next._

_Seeing he wouldn't be getting his friend's attention anytime soon, Jericho decided to make his was over to the redheaded Diva._

_Randy stood watching her as she lifted her coffee, then Jericho came into his line of sight, he was approaching the redhead. _

_Jericho returned to where he was standing chatting to Randy, with Lita._

"_Lita this is 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton -- Randy this is the 'Queen of Extreme' Lita" He said introducing the two._

_Randy offered his hand _

"_Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled_

"_Hey, you too." She smiled back taking his hand._

* * *

After introducing the two Jericho slipped away unnoticed leaving the two to chat.

They didn't say much just the usual idle chit-chat until she left to prepare for her match, but in those 7 minutes she'd managed to get under the legend killer's skin in a way no other woman had done before.

Since that day he couldn't get her out of his head, every time she wrestled he'd watch, making sure he was near the entrance or her locker room after the match to congratulate her or tell her it was a good match.

He was mesmerised by the way she wrestled.

She didn't just cat fight and slap in the ring, she used an arsenal of moves, hurricanranas, moonsaults, springboard assaults, ones he and a lot of the male roster couldn't even attempt.

Indeed she was not just another pretty face, she wasn't here to be eye candy, she was here to fight, and fight she did.

On many occasions he'd chatted with her, eaten breakfast with her and with the help of Jericho he'd managed to become good friends with her.

He wanted to get to know her.

So with that in mind he changed a few things about himself.

He stopped acting so overly cocky with her (he was still cocky that's who he was but he just toned it down a bit), he stopped making sexist remarks and jokes around her, there was just one thing he couldn't manage to change - his philandering ways.

Since he'd seen her and become friends with her they'd been staying on the same floor in various hotels.

Many a night she'd seen or possibly heard him come back with a different female in tow and many a morning she'd seen a new face leave the legend killer's room, hastily dressed in last nights clothes.

He was sure she thought he was a jerk and even though that thought made him want to change his ways that much more, he couldn't.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling about her.

He thought it was lust, but he'd never felt this way about any of his conquests before _so why her?_

He was sure he just wanted to add her to his ever growing list of bedfellows so there was no point going without sex until he got her - _was there?_

* * *

**Hope to Have chapter 3 up soon. Please let me know what you think so far. Any ideas up input is well welcomed lol**

**Mia xx**


	3. Flying Beer and Chat Ups

**Don't Know whether to keep going on with this story not getting any reviews. Thankx Chloe 4 the review tho. **

**Here's Chapter 3 anyway. Please Read and Review, let me know what u think. All ideas welcome just incase i get a case of writers block.**

**Mia xx**

**BTW: **_Italics_** are flashbacks..**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

* * *

**Title - Just Another Notch**

**Summary - He's a lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her. **

**Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc**

**Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes im a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless i state other wise. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a laptop and a TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Flying Beer and Chat-Ups**

Lita yawned as she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed.

Suddenly she got a throbbing sensation in her head, 'the price you pay for a good night out' she thought.

It was just supposed to be a quiet drink in the hotel bar with Trish but as soon as John Cena and company showed their faces she knew 'quiet' would not involved in their night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lita and Trish were sitting at the bar of the hotel. Enjoying a quiet drink and casually chatting when Lita felt a pair of hands on her shoulders._

"_Hey you!" The blue haired man smiled looking down at her._

_Lita turned her body towards him and gave him a warm smile._

"_Hey Jeff, what are you lot doing here?" She asked eying the three others._

"_Why does anyone go to a bar Li? It ain't for the décor that's for sure." The dark haired superstar remarked smirking._

"_We're heading into town for a few drinks, thought we'd have a few here first. You two wanna tag along?" The tall, blonde Canadian asked with raised eyebrows looking at Lita and Trish._

_Trish looked at Lita raising her own eyebrows. _

"_Could be fun Li, what do you think?"_

_The red head looked at her drink and pondered the thought for a moment._

_She then turned her attention the three people standing behind herself and her blonde friend._

"_Okay, but you better be on your best behaviour Jericho." She said glaring at the tall, blonde Canadian._

_Mock shock on his face he held his hand to his chest and replied "Moi, Li? I'm always on my best behaviour."_

_The red head rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure you are" she replied sarcastically "that was someone else who kept spilling beer over me."_

"_I was dancing!" came his reply_

"_Yeah with a beer!" she retaliated without missing a beat._

"_Hey not my fault you were under me" he bowed his head as he realised what he had just said._

_Lita bit her lip trying to keep a straight face as the other erupted into fits of laughter._

"_That came out wrong" came a soft voice obviously embarrassed._

"_ANYWAY - Li and I will go upstairs and GET DRESSED" Trish finished abruptly seeing John Cena opening his mouth to add come cheeky remark._

"_I'll help you." Victoria added._

_And with that Lita, Victoria and Trish left Chris, John and Jeff in the bar._

* * *

_Arriving in the busy club, the men headed straight for the bar leaving the women to go and find a table._

_Forty-five minutes and three rounds later Chris Jericho was standing in front of the table dancing wildly with beer in hand._

_Glancing up Lita sighed and scooted in the other direction, remembering what happened the last time she was that close to a drunken Chris._

_Moving closer to Jeff, she decided to have a chat with her best friend. No sooner had they started idly chatting about random things that Lita felt a something on her shoulder._

_Turning towards the heavy object, she was met with the gaze of one drunken Y2J. _

_He was smiling drunkenly at her with half closed eyes. She smiled slightly before patting him on the head mouthing 'there, there'._

_Turning her attention back to her best friend, she was surprised to see that the table was empty._

_Scanning the room, she saw her remaining friends on the dance floor, Jeff motioning for her to join them._

_Lita shrugged her shoulder stirring the intoxicated Chris. _

"_Come on then, let's dance." She said standing up, being careful to take the beer from his hand. She took his hand leading the way to join their friends._

* * *

Lita held her head remembering the rest of the night and how Jericho kept standing on her feet and how he managed to get himself into a fight.

Lita laughed at the memory.

* * *

_Chris had approached a longhaired brunette seated at the bar. He had stood behind the brunette stating something like 'Are you wearing space pant? Cos' your ass is outta this world!"_

_At his chat up line, the brunette stood up and turned to face him. _

_Chris' eyed widened in shock as he looked up to the brunette man standing in front of him before apologising profusely._

_As the brunette man reached out to grab him with an angry look on his face, Chris quickly turned on heel and ran towards the group's table._

_Grabbing his coat and Lita yelling, "Let's go - NOW!" before high tailing it out of the club._

* * *

Lita laughed aloud remembering how he had pulled her into the first cab available.

As she, Chris and Jeff pulled away in the cab; Chris kept looking out the windows searching for the longhaired man.

Standing slowly Lita tugged the legs of her pyjama shorts before grabbing a bottle of water from her dresser and two painkillers.

She was wearing a small pair of satin shorts and matching red vest top. Throwing the pills into her mouth, she gulped down the water.

Putting the water back down she made her way towards the door, 'might as well see what is going on in the world' she thought going for the morning paper.

As she opened the door, she bent down to pick up the paper.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of black stilettos walking towards the elevator.

Looking up she saw the owner of the stilettos, a young looking blonde perhaps 20, 21 years old.

She was dressed in a silver sequined top and a black mini skirt walking towards the elevator.

Sensing eyes upon her, Lita turned to where the young blonde had come from immediately seeing one Randy Orton.

She shot a small smile towards him.

"Good night Randy?" She asked feeling slightly awkward.

He nodded with a smile.

"See you for breakfast?" She questioned with raised eyebrows

"Yea, just gonna have a shower first, I'll see you down there." He replied still smiling.

"Okay See ya...Stud!" She laughed returning to her room.

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, she sighed.

She was sure she had seen three or four different girls leave his room on various mornings this week alone.

She had even seen him enter his hotel room with two girls a few nights ago.

She shook her head sighing, it was his business not hers, she should not get preoccupied with his love life.

She huffed at the word 'Love'. Like Randy Orton, self-proclaimed 'Lady Killer' would know what love meant.

She shook the thoughts from her head willing herself to leave his personal life alone.

With the thoughts somewhat out of her head, she looked to the other side of the room and to the sleeping Trish.

Sensing now was her best time she grabbed a few articles of clothing and headed for the bathroom before the particular blonde woke and their usual war for the bathroom ensued.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed dont forget to review please!**

**Mia xx**


	4. A Blonde Moment & A Declaration

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, huge fight with a friend and lets just say 'Heidi' my laptop has gone to a better place lol  
Also been a bit ill but im out of hospital now and feeling much better, so on with the show. Was going to divide this into 2 chapter but decided that any loyal reader out there _(...tumbleweed blows by...) _deserve a good size chapter......so here ya go.**

**Thank you to every1 that has reviewed much appreciated.**

**You know the drill please read and review i appreciate all ur lovely comments and even any not to lovely ones.**

**Mia xx**

**

* * *

**

****

Title - Just Another Notch

Summary - He's a lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her.

Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc

Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes im a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless i state other wise.

Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a now_ shattered_ laptop and a TV.

**A/N Sorry in advance to any blonde reading this. I am blonde myself but i just couldn't help myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Blonde Moment & A Declaration **

* * *

_That Night…_

**At the arena**

Upon entering the backstage area of the arena where RAW would be taking place Randy sighed.

The third generation superstar ran a hand through his short dark hair as he made his way through the crowds of people filling the halls of the arena.

Trying to avoid eye contact with anyone he kept walking with his head lowered, looking at the ground beneath his feet.

He was tired, stressed and had a headache, he was in no mood to make small talk with any member of the human race.

Clutching his bag over his right shoulder he continued down the long corridor heading straight to his locker room. Just as he reached the room, taking the handle in his hand he stopped.

Turning his head to the left he couldn't help but give a small smile.

Standing arms folded in front of her, leaning back against the wall of the corridor was Lita.  
The one woman he couldn't get off his mind. His eyes skimmed over her appearance.

She was dressed in street clothes, a pair of figure hugging, dark blue jeans with a black studded belt, a black customised t-shirt with the word 'Rebel' written in silver studs across her chest.

It was cut up in all the right places, across her shoulders showing off her infamous tattoo, and showing a bare midriff.

Her face was free from any make-up, just the way her liked her, her natural beauty shining through no need for all that crap the make-up artist painted onto her pretty face each and every week.

Randy took in every inch of her, she took his breath away.

She was standing outside the Divas locker room with Chris Jericho, laughing, she looked so relaxed. She shifted slightly swapping her feet over as she still casually leaned.

Suddenly she looked over at him, still facing the tall blonde but never the less, she was looking at him. He met her gaze, he hazel eyes, so dark and beautiful, but there was something about them.

They say a persons eyes are the window to their soul, but if that were true hers had their shutters up.

Jericho laughed and she returned her gaze to him joining his laughter.

Randy looked back at the locker room door he still had a hold of, realising he had been standing in his current position for more than 5 minutes he opened the locker room door and entered.

Not before having one last glance at the red headed diva.

* * *

Arriving at the arena Lita glanced in the rear view mirror of her rental car.

'_God I look awful' _She thought to herself as she took in her reflection. She had no make-up on at all, she felt naked.

She had lost track of time that morning when she was in the shower only stirring when Trish hand banged on the door. She'd been in there for more than an hour lost in her own thoughts.

With that little slip up things still didn't go her way. She couldn't find her hair dryer and after searching for a good 25 minutes she gave up defeated. Choosing instead to go and borrow another divas.

Trish deciding to go on ahead of her. As she was running late she'd had no time for breakfast let alone to apply her make-up.

_'Damn Randy Orton' _She thought.

_'Why am I even damning him? _

_Why am I even thinking about that Neanderthal?_

_S__top thinking about him…Stop it….LITA STOP THINKING ABOUT RANDY BLOODY ORTON!!' _She scolded herself.

Shaking her head she gathered all her stuff, got out of the car and made her way into the arena.

* * *

Walking the crowded halls, she sent small smiles to everyone who greeted her.

Making her way to the Divas locker room she reached the door, took a breath and entered knowing full well what was about to happen.

"LI!!" Shrieked the raven haired woman.

Lita smiled as the other diva gathered her up into a hug.

"Hey Vic, what's up?" she raised an eyebrow at her friend's cheerfulness.

"Wait until you hear what happened last night it was hilarious Jerky -" The raven haired diva was cut off

"Vic, she was there." The small blonde stated looking at her friend amusingly

"Oh yeah, sorry Li" Victoria replied still smiling

Lita approached her blonde friend still looking in the direction of the door where the dark haired former women's champ was exiting.

"What was that all about?" The redhead asked a smile playing on her lips

"Ignore her she was just having a blonde moment!" The Canadian replied shaking her head.

"Trish she's brunette not blonde, is the peroxide seeping into your brain?"

Sending her best friend a glare, Trish shrugged

"Hey I resent that. And she could be a natural blonde, what is they say about blondes who dye their hair dark?"

"Artificial Intelligence." The redhead chimed in. "Trish honey, you've been listening to one to many John Cena jokes."

_**Knock, Knock, knock** _

The sound causing both the redhead and the blonde to stop their light hearted insulting of the raven haired diva.

"I'll get it." The redhead stated heading for the door.

"okay Li, we've got a match tonight I'm going to get ready, see ya."

Opening the door the redheaded former women's champion was greeted with the puppy dog eyes of one very embarrassed Chris Jericho.

Stepping out into the corridor Lita offered a warm smile to her friend.

"Oh Li!" He sighed

"Hey you, what's up?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Last night, Oh my god how am I ever going to live it down?!" The tall Canadian said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh yeah" She tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as the memory came to her mind.

"Don't laugh it wasn't funny, ya know you should have protected me, you know how carried away I get when the alcohol is flowing!" He stated pointing an accusing finger at the redhead

"So technically its your fault, I blame you!"

The red head leaned back on the wall smiling. It was the same thing every time he did something stupid.

The time he vomited all over the inside of a cab - it was her fault for not covering his mouth.

The time he stripped in the middle of a busy Detroit street and got cautioned by the police - it was her fault for not keeping his pants on him.

Chris Jericho never took responsibility for anything that happened to him, especially if it was embarrassing.

He continued to ramble on about how she should have done something, she wasn't paying that much attention.

A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to shake her head and meet the gaze of the tall blonde in front of her again.

"You weren't listening were you?" He asked

She shook her head and smiled

"Nope"

He sighed

"Okay I'll forgive you this time because I just can't stay made at your pretty little face…"

He said in a baby voice taking her face in between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing her cheeks.

"…But please, Please don't let me drink again."

"Chris I am not your keeper if you don't want to drink then don't, simple as that."

"Fine I hereby declare that the sexy beast himself, the ayatollah of rock and roll-a, Y2J, Chris Jericho will remain sober from here on out!" He declared in a loud, self righteous tone.

Lita laughed, "Good, so you won't be joining us tonight I take it?"

"Shh… Lita you interrupted me, as I was saying" He cleared his throat, "I will remain sober from here on out…starting tomorrow!"

The redhead rolled her eyes "Yeah Chris, sure you will." The sarcasm dripping from her words.

Jericho then began to tell her every little detail of what happened to him from the moment left the club right up until he knocked on the locker room door.

Forgetting she was in the cab with him, she let him continue on with his story, laughing when he mentioned how he dreamt he was in bed laying beside Pamela Anderson when he woke up cuddling the toilet bowl.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, she caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye, glancing up she noticed a certain dark haired superstar standing at the end of the corridor, burning a hole though her.

Her eyes met his, she got lost in his deep, blue orbs. Still feeling uncomfortable she shifted slightly, still facing the blonde Canadian but looking at the other man discreetly.

Hearing Chris laugh, she snapped out of her thoughts and looking him in the eye, gave a small laugh - pretending she had been listening.

Glancing back up in the direction she had seen the other man, he was gone, her eyes scanned the surrounding area but he was nowhere to be seen.

Meeting the gaze of the blonde Canadian again she thought to herself.

_'Was he staring at me? _

_Yes he definitely was…but…why? _

_Why on earth was Randy Orton staring at me?'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading i hope to update soon. Oh btw sorry for my little rant at the start of this chatper.**

**R&R**

**Mia xx**

* * *


	5. The Simpsons V The Griffins

**

* * *

**

Hey there readers I'm back & I have a brand new chapter for you guys.

**Hope I haven't left you all waiting too long and hope you haven't lost interest lol**

**You know the drill by now - Read & Review please!**

* * *

**Title - Just Another Notch**

**Summary - He's a Lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her.**

**Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc**

**Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes I'm a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless I state otherwise.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a now **_**shattered**_** laptop and a TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Simpson's VS The Griffin's**

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Randy ordered another drink - his fifth. After Raw had finished he'd needed a drink and so decided to blow off a night on the town with the guys and head for the hotel bar.

After knocking the drink back in one swift motion he slammed the glass down on the bar counter. He ran his hand through his short, dark hair and sighed.

_Why was it so hard to get her off his mind?_

He'd met thousands of women and they'd never got to him like this.

He'd slept with a large number of women and he'd never given any of them a second thought no matter how good they were.

So how was it that he'd never slept with _her_ yet she was constantly on his mind, in his thoughts, and plaguing his dreams?

* * *

Ordering yet another double vodka something familiar caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Something red.

He swung around on the stool he was sitting on. He dropped his head in disappointment - it wasn't her.

Just a girl in a red coat.

* * *

Turning back around towards the bar he stopped suddenly and widened his eyes.

"Hey Randy. You alright?" The red head asked looking at the third generation superstar.

She was dressed in a red off the shoulder top with anarchy symbols on it in black, light blue jeans that came to just below her knees and a pair of black sandals.

Randy quickly closed his mouth and fixed his expression.

"Hey Li, yeah I'm fine ... uh ... what you drinking?"

"Oh ... umm ... " She squinted her eyes over the drinks menu.

"I think ... I'll have ... umm ... OOH a strawberry daiquiri ... please Randy." The red head smiled.

Randy smiled back and ordered their drinks.

* * *

Randy and Lita sat in conversation for well over three hours. They'd swapped funny stories and argued over which was better The Simpson's or Family Guy.

"The Simpson's by far." Lita smiled.

"No way Family Guy rules." Randy shot back.

"Oh please Family Guy is just a rip off of The Simpson's."

"How can you even think that?"

"Randy its sooooo obvious. I mean a family of 5 plus a dog ... umm ... sound familiar?"

"Li the average family has at 3 kids these days and a pet. It's just a coincidence." The 3rd generation superstar replied smugly.

"Well aren't you Mr smart ass and actually these days the average family consists of a single parent with like 5 kids and no money to eat let alone have a pet!" Lita stated matter of factly.

"OK whatever red.." he laughed at her seriousness "..The Simpson's and the Griffins are nothing alike."

Lita slammed her drink down and turned her body towards Randy.

"Randy for god sake both are cartoons that revolve around a family, both families have two parents, two older kids, a baby and a dog. Peter is an overweight idiot who spends his time in his local bar getting wasted with his mates, the same as Homer. The only difference is that one baby is a girl and the other a boy!" Lita took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Randy smiled as she got flustered.

She really had a lot of passion in her.

He loved that about her.

He loved how her eyes lit up when she smiled.

He loved how her nose crinkled when she laughed.

He loved her cheeky laugh when she said something rude and the face she made after she burped.

Every single thing about her was unique and he loved it.

From her silky red hair and sparkling eyes right down to her crimson coloured toe nails.

Everything about her was perfect.

* * *

Now full of so much alcohol any spark within 20 feet world surely leave the hotel smouldering rubble, he decided it was now or never.

In a moment he had gone from nodding along to her story to cupping her cheek while his tongue explored her mouth.

When he realised that she hadn't pushed him away and was in fact kissing him back he decided to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Lita's hands flew up to the back of his neck as she inched closer against Randy and to his surprise **SHE** deepened the kiss.

After a few moments they both broke the kiss needing oxygen badly.

Their bodies still entwined they looked each other dead in the eyes.

Neither saying a word but the atmosphere was electric.

"Shall we....uh...take this upstairs?" Randy asked whispering the last bit seductively in her ear.

Still looking him in the eyes, Lita detached herself from his muscular form.

She pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

Breaking the gaze she looked at the floor for a brief moment before meeting his blue eyes once more.

"I don't think so Randy." She replied meekly.

He stared at her confusion and passion wild in his eyes but as he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off.

"I..uh...I think we've both had WAY too much to drink. Got a bit carried away. Trish will be wondering where I am. I'd best get going." The former women's champion quickly replied before turning on her heel, waving shyly and almost running out of the bar.

* * *

Randy turned back towards the bar.

His mouth open slightly as he tried to understand what had just happened.

**_How could she do a complete 180 like that?_**

**_Did he seem too eager?_**

**_Or was it simply as she said?_**

**_Had she just gotten carried away?_**

**_He knew she regretted the kiss and would probably be happy just to forget it happened but he needed to know what he had done. He needed to find out if any of the passion he felt when his lips met hers was real. Or worse, if she did feel that passionate was it for him - or someone else?_**

* * *

**OK people thanks for reading hope you liked. Please please please with a massive cherry on top review lol**

**Mia xx**


	6. A Shopping Trip From Hell

**Another update. Sorry it took so long been a bit preoccupied but I've cleared my schedule and made the time for this fic. As I've said so many times this is my 1****st**** fic and I would like it to be half decent lol**

**So anyway no more babbling on with the story.**

**You know the drill please read and review!!! **

**Xx Mia xx**

* * *

**Title - Just Another Notch**

**Summary - He's a lothario, a 'lady killer' but suddenly a string of conquests isn't enough for him anymore. He has set his sights on her hoping it will put an end to his obsession with her.**

**Pairing / Characters - Randy Orton/Lita (For now). John Cena, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Victoria, etc etc**

**Authors Notes - This is my very first fic (Yes I'm a Fic Virgin) so please please let me know what you think. No particular time line. I tend to ignore all story lines too unless I state otherwise.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but a dog, an electric guitar, a now **_**shattered**_** laptop and a TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Shopping Trip From Hell**

* * *

A bright, golden light illuminated the room. An intense ray blinded the redhead forcing her to bring a hand to her eyes to shield them. Turning over she let out a groan. Her head was throbbing.

Slowly she began to sit upright in the large double bed, moving slowly as to not aggravate the already painful throbbing in her temples. As usual things didn't go smoothly as she threw herself back down onto the firm mattress at the sound of her phone ringing. The sound making the throbbing sensation in her head mimic the ringing. Giving off a loud groan the redhead turned and stretched towards the bedside table. Glancing at the caller ID the redhead let out a frustrated sigh.

_Trish! Boy did that women have bad timing. She had a habit of calling at bad times like when you're in the bathroom, with company or like right now struggling with a bad hangover._

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting upright Lita flipped open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey honey what's up?" The blonde Canadian sang down the phone.  
"Trish, what do I own the pleasure?"  
"Oh somebody sounds like they had a good night."  
"Yeah, I think I had a little bit too much to drink. So, Patricia why are you calling at..." The redhead squinted her eyes and she turned her head towards the digital alarm clock. "...1 pm? Okay before you start yes I have just woken up and I haven't had my coffee so cut the crap and get to the point please."  
"Ooh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Fine I'll get to the point; you're coming shopping with me. I need something to wear to Adam's party tomorrow night and you probably do too. Besides we need a good chat it's been a while since we last chatted." Trish laughed.  
"Fine I'll meet you in the lobby in about an hour."  
"Okay we'll sweetie I'll see you then. Bye" The blonde chirped hanging up.

The redhead sighed and dropped her shoulders. Shopping with Trish was not the most pleasant of experiences. The small blonde liked to visit every store and often got side tracked. Like if she was shopping for a dress she would often go off looking at shoes and bags and anything else.

Lita ran her hands through her long red hair. She stood up and made her way towards the dresser. She took out a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple tank top and headed towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for her impending shopping date with one Miss Stratus.

* * *

Lita turned the water on, pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the falling water. Letting the gushing water flow over her she swept her hair back and sighed. All thoughts of the previous were not actively running rampage through her already troubled mind. It wasn't that she had been so drunk that she had forgotten everything that had happened she just didn't really have a chance to think about it too much since she had woke up. Having received the call from Trish her mind had been temporally occupied but those thoughts but now she was alone she couldn't help but think over everything that had gone on the previous night.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Hey Randy. You alright?" The red head asked looking at the third generation superstar. _

_She was dressed in a red off the shoulder top with anarchy symbols on it in black, light blue jeans that came to just below her knees and a pair of black sandals._

_Randy quickly closed his mouth and fixed his expression._

_"Hey Li, yeah I'm fine...uh...what you drinking?"_

_"Oh...umm..." She strained her eyes over the drinks menu. _

_"I think...I'll have...umm...OOH a strawberry daiquiri." The red head smiled._

_Randy smiled back and ordered their drinks. _

_Randy and Lita sat in conversation for well over three hours. They'd swapped funny stories and argued over which was better Simpsons or Family Guy._

_"The Simpsons by far." Lita smiled._

_"No way Family Guy rules." Randy shot back._

_"Oh please Family Guy is just a rip off of The Simpsons."_

_"How can you even think that?"_

_"Randy its sooooo obvious. I mean a family of 5 plus a dog...hmmm...sound familiar?"_

_"Li the average family has at 3 kids these days and a pet. It's just a coincidence." The 3rd generation superstar replied smugly._

_"Well aren't you Mr smart ass and actually these days the average family consists of a single parent with like 5 kids and no money to eat let alone have a pet!" Lita stated matter of factly._

_"Ok whatever red..." he laughed at her seriousness "...The Simpsons and the Griffins are nothing alike."_

_Lita slammed her drink down and turned her body towards Randy._

_"Randy for god sake _

_1. Both are cartoons that revolve around a family. _

_2. Both families have two parents, two older kids, a baby and a dog. _

_3. Peter is an overweight idiot who spends his time in his local bar getting wasted with his mates, the same as Homer. The only difference is that one baby is a girl and the other a boy!" Lita took a deep breath and calmed herself down._

* * *

She had been sitting in her room flicking though the channels trying to find something to watch. She'd grown bored and decided that after her match with Victoria earlier in the night that she'd have a drink. She had entered the room and headed towards the bar when she noticed the Legend Killer sitting alone looking off in another direction. She had felt awkward towards the dark haired man recently and she didn't know why but he was her friend and she knew she should go over and talk to the man.

Lita smiled as she remembered that 'debate'. She had gotten really annoyed probably due to the fact that she had drunk a few too many daiquiris. Then she thought about what happened next.

* * *

_She'd been telling Randy something that right now she couldn't remember and he had been nodding and smiling when all of a sudden he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. At first she'd been startled by this sudden move but for some reason she found herself kissing him back. _

_His tongue probed at her mouth begging for entrance which she happily allowed. Feeling herself getting more and more into the kiss she snaked her hands around his neck and then turned her head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss._

_Once they broke apart she was pulled tight against his well sculpted body and they were locked in an intense gaze.  
__"Shall we....uh...take this upstairs?" Randy asked whispering the last bit seductively in her ear._

_Still looking him in the eyes, Lita detached herself from his muscular form. She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and sighed._

_Breaking the gaze she looked at the floor for a brief moment before meeting his blue eyes once more._

_"I don't think so Randy." She replied meekly._

_He stared at her confusion and passion wild in his eyes but as he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off._

_"I...uh...I think we've both had WAY too much to drink. Got a bit carried away. Trish will be wondering where I am. I'd best get going." The former women's champion quickly replied before turning on her heel, waving shyly and almost running out of the bar._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Lita stepped out of the shower and wrapped the warm fluffy towel around her. She gently dried her hair with the other towel.

It wasn't that she didn't like this kiss she had actually really enjoyed it. It was just that when he had suggested that they go upstairs she was reminded of the many times that they had been out and he had said the same thing to a random girl he had picked up. At that moment she had scolded herself for falling for his charms. After all the times she and Trish had talked about his womanising ways and how he could charm the pant off a nun, she had still been so close to...  
She didn't even want to think how far she could have gone with him.

* * *

The blonde Canadian sat in the lobby flicking through a magazine waiting for the redhead to make an appearance. At that moment the elevator doors opened and out walked Lita herself. She approached the small blonde and smiled. After greeting each other with a hug Trish was the first to speak.

"Hey Li I was thinking since you woke up late and missed breakfast how bout we go get some lunch?" The blonde asked raising her eyebrows.

"You know what Trish that sounds good." The redhead replied.

The two divas headed to the hotel dining room. After finding a table and setting their stuff down Lita and Trish went to help themselves to the buffet style lunch. As Trish headed towards the bacon Lita decided against going anywhere near the meat feeling somewhat nauseous at the smell, opting instead to get some fruit, salad and rolls.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain dark haired superstar entering the room. Averting her gaze she filled her plate then headed for the coffee. Feeling a sudden presence behind her Lita spun around a gasp escaping her mouth as she came face to face with the third generation superstar.

They locked eyes and kept the gaze for what seemed like an eternity. The redhead was the one to break the gaze, turning back around to lift her coffee from the table.

Randy brought his hand to the back of his neck and shifted on his feet as the redhead turned back around to face him. He opened his mouth to speak when Trish approached the couple. She began talking to redhead and Randy decided to leave them for now.

* * *

Lita threw herself onto the soft mattress of her hotel room bed. She was exhausted, sopping with Trish was just as she had thought. The blonde had insisted on going into every shop and trying on a million outfits before finally deciding that she liked the one she had tried on in the first shop better. Lita on the other hand had seen an outfit she had liked and bought it there and then.

Lita sighed and she ran a hand though her hair. Randy Orton was still on her mind. He had been all day ever since their awkward meeting earlier at lunch. But that wasn't it.

As they had been leaving a shop Trish had been going through the countless shops they still had to visit when she saw him. He was sitting across the mall from them, seated at a tabled drinking a coffee in the food court. He too had seen her because he was staring straight at her; she could feel his eyes burn her skin. But she had turned to Trish, smiled and followed the blonde diva to the next designated shop.

* * *

Sitting back up on the bed Lita decided she'd get a shower. It was warm in Florida and she had been running around a hot stuffy mall all day. As she was about to run the water she decided that she'd have a bath instead, a nice soak to relax her before she embarked on another night with Trish, Vicky and the boys.

After running the water she was just about to step into the bath when there was a knock at the door. Debating whether or not to answer it she went for the affirmative thinking that she'd rather go now than sit in the bath to the constant knocking.

Wrapping the red bath robe around her tanned body Lita headed into the bedroom and towards the hotel room door. Upon swinging the door open for the second time that day she was face to face with the Legend Killer himself. Her hazel eyes filled with confusion met his blue ones. He held her gaze as she stepped aside allowing him to enter.

Randy looked at the woman in front of him, stunning didn't do her justice. Her long red hair hung loose around her shoulders and her body was clad with a red bath robe.

Lita shifted as he gazed over, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and looked back towards the third generation superstar. As she opened her mouth to speak, Randy began.

"Hey... I... uh... I just wanted to talk about last night."

"Actually Randy I was just about to..."

"Really Li I think we need to talk please." He cut her off.

She nodded and gestured towards the bed. She took a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"I just want to know what happened. Did I say something wrong? I'm not going to say that it was a mistake because it wasn't on my part and honestly it didn't feel like you thought so either." He stated.

"Randy I... Listen we had a little too much to drink and I think we got a little carried away..."

"Bullshit Lita. You know the alcohol had nothing to do with it apart from maybe speeding things up a little but I know you felt it too. That electricity, that passion..." he got up off the bed and moved towards her holding her hand. Lita held her breath and widened her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Randy put a finger to her lips.

"Shush... don't say a word." And again he leaned in and took her lips with his own. Placing a hand behind her head and using the other to pull her to her feet he rested it on the small of her back.

Lita found herself kissing him back. No matter how much she scolded herself she couldn't help it, it was like he had a hold over her and she melted into his embrace.

He traced her lips willing her to part them which she did. His tongue plunged into her mouth wrestling with her tongue for dominance. He felt her kiss him back with that same passion and now she was sober, he pulled her tight against his body and moved her towards the bed. As he leaned her back their make out session heated up. His hands roaming her body over her bath robe. He was careful not to move too fast, the redhead was special and he didn't want to blow it.

After things cooled down, Randy hovered above her, gazing into her hazel orbs he saw that same spark of mutual passion. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But he knew that she was scared along with the passion he could see the fear too. He moved so that he was sitting upright and helped her to sit upright too.

"I think I'll let you get back to your bath, but I'll see you later." He smiled stealing one more kiss before heading to the door. He turned back as he opened the door; He smiled and blew her a kiss.

Lita touched her lips and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She stood up and headed to the bathroom the smile still evident on her face as she allowed the bathrobe to fall to the floor and she stepped into the bath. Her thoughts were still on the Legend Killer as she submerged herself under the water.

Things were defiantly getting interesting where Randy Orton was concerned.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. Any ideas or requests of anything you want to see don't be afraid to let me know just press the review button below! xx**


End file.
